Random Story 1
by RyPlush
Summary: Part one of a trilogy. Please review. Yes, there are a ton of ornery cashiers in the story.
1. The Chapter where some stuff happens

Random Story 1

Chapter 1: The chapter where some stuff happens.

Ok. Right now you are wondering who the characters are in this story, so I have a list of the characters right below this message;

Name First debut

1. Super Toilet Chapter 1

2. Q-Bert Chapter 1

3. Billybob Chapter 2

4.The Ornery cashiers Chapter 1

5. Orange Blob Chapter 3

That is all for the character list right now. There will be a few more, but I haven't thought of names yet.

It was dark, stormy, and raining cats and dogs. Q-Bert was suddenly awoken by a strange noise. "Where am I?" Q-Bert asked, dazed and confused. "You're at Burger King, now are ya gonna order something or not? We have a HUGE line because of you!" An ornery cashier said to him. "Because of me?!?" Q-Bert said to the cashier. "I think it's because of your face!" "Don't pick fights with me!" The ornery cashier said, now more ornery than ever. All of a sudden, he fell to the ground. The police showed up at the scene, and Q-Bert ran for his life. About an hour later he stopped, and fell on the ground. He woke up about 2 hours later at a strange place. "Welcome to the lair of Super Toilet!" Super toilet said. "Who the heck are you?" Q-Bert said. "I'm Super Toilet, you big lummox!" Super Toilet said. "Do you know where there is a fast food restaurant?" Q-Bert asked. "Sure. It's about a mile away from here." Super Toilet said. "Thanks." Q-Bert said, leaving the lair.

About a half hour later...

"HEY! GET UP!" Another ornery cashier said. "Shut up, jerk!" Q-Bert replied, punching the ornery cashier in the nose and kicking him in the nuts. "You got what you deserved!" He said, leaving the restaurant. He went and checked into a hotel.

What will happen to Q-Bert? Will he find himself back in Super Toilet's lair? Will the ornery cashiers leave him the hell alone? Find out!


	2. Pizza Frenzy at the Holiday Inn!

Chapter 2: Pizza Frenzy at the Holiday Inn!

"Welcome to our hotel!" The lady at the front desk said to Q-Bert. "Hello. When's the next meal?" Q-Bert said. "Oh, about 36 seconds." The lady said. All of a sudden, a big large creature pounced on Q-Bert! After getting up Q-Bert said, "What the hell is your problem?!?" "Oh, sorry. Thought you were "The Guy". The guy said. "What guy?" Q- Bert said. "Vegeta!" The guy said. " He is an anime character from Dragon Ball Z, don't you have any brains?" Q-Bert said to him. "What's your name?" The guy asked. "Q-Bert. Yours?" Q-Bert said. "Billybob." Billybob said. The lady at the front desk made an announcement from the loudspeaker. "It is that time of month again!" She said. "It's time for the monthly Pizza dinner!" "Not another one!" Billybob said. "Yay!" Q-Bert said. He ended up eating 5 slices that he got at the line. He also stole some pizza from others. "Give me your pizza, dirtbag!" Q-Bert said to one man. The manager ended up coming in. "What is going on here?!?" He said. "AHH!" Q-Bert yelled, "There is some creepy bald guy standing in the middle of the room and doing the Can Can!" "Run for it, Q-Bert!" Billybob said. He did as he was told and fell into a deep sleep after running a few miles.

"Wake up, man!" Super Toilet said to him. "You were lying in the rain for a half hour before I found out it was you!" "Aw, crap!" Q-Bert said. "I'm back in your lair, right?" "Exactly." Super Toilet said. "Need help finding another fast food restaurant?" Super Toilet asked. "Whatever." Q-Bert said. "Where is the nearest Red Robin?" "About 2 miles away." Super Toilet said. "Thanks." He said as he walked away.

What will happen next? Will he get to Red Robin? What will happen to BillyBob? Will the manager quit doing the Can Can? Find out in the next chapter.


	3. QBert, Billybob, Orange Blob, and hobos

Chap. 3: An ornery cashier hater, A Vegeta stalking weirdo, and an orange thing.

Q-Bert was running like the wind till he was stopped by this blob that looked like a mango or an orange! " What the hell are you?" Q-Bert asked. " Orange Blob!" Orange Blob said. I want to go to Red Robin!

"Dammit!" Q-Bert said. I have to go alone! " At least bring me something back, damn you!" Orange Blob said. "Ok! I will! Just shut up will ya?" Q-Bert said. "YAY!" Orange Blob said. "Don't do that. You sound like a creep!" Q-Bert said. All of a sudden He was pounced on again! "Have you seen Vegeta?" Billybob asked. "Dammit!" Q-Bert said. Quit pouncing on me! I've already had enough shit to put up with today! He stormed off to Red Robin. He was alone. He found out that the Red Robin was closed for the night. "Back to the dumpster." He said to himeself. Now he was a lost soul. All alone except for the smell of dog crap and a few hobos. "Hey, it's Q-Bert!" One ugly and smelly hobo said to him. "Just kill me now." Q-Bert said. "I would if I could, but my gun ain't loaded." The hobo said. "That's it. I'm going back to the lair of Super Toilet." Q-Bert said. And like that, he left.


	4. Hold on for sanity!

Chap. 4: Hold on for sanity!

Q-Bert made his way out of that so-called "dump", and headed for Super Toilet's lair. He did not have a clue about what was gonna happen to him for the next 5 hours and 26 minutes. He got to the lair. The date was April 24, 2007. "Get in!" Super Toilet said to Q-Bert. He went into the lair. "Ok, what the hell is going on here?" Q-Bert asked. "Shut up, will ya!" Super Toilet said. They will hear us and find us! "Who?" Q-Bert asked. "An extremely large army of ornery cashiers." Super Toilet said calmly. "FUCK!" Q-Bert yelled. "Dammit! Don't yell!" Super Toilet said. If they catch you, you will be forced to work in a sweatshop making low quality designer knock off wallets, or they kill you. "Now that sucks." Q-Bert said. "It is too late for me, I'm gonna die." Super Toilet said. "Don't say that!" Q-Bert said. You are gonna live!

Dammit all! One of the grunts overheard this "conversation" and went to look for the duo. Apparently, Q-Bert and The big toilet guy (That is what we will call him for the rest of the story) got out alive, but the big toilet guy slowed down and went back. Q-Bert did not bother going back, for he knew he would die if he did. He heard a barrage of bullets in the lair. "Ow!" said one of the guys. More bullets. By now, the big toilet guy was dead. "Hey, Q-Bert." Billybob said. "Here, take this cherry hard candy coated stick with part of some lemon hard candy and put it in your mouth while I go find some food. "Ok!" Billybob said. "What a guy." Those were his final words except for Oh, crap. Then there was a big boom! Billybob was dead. Q-Bert runs back to a Culver's and stays there for the next few nights. Now he is thinking "How could this life get any better?" He was happy. Billybob was dead. But then, an employee guns Q-Bert down. He dies. ... Or does he??

Find out what happens in chapter 5. Read and review!


End file.
